Amour interdit
by petiteLili79
Summary: acceuillir un inconnu pour l été Bella n' es guere enchantee, meme s il s agit de Jacob Black ami d enfance de mon mari edward  tous humain couple innabituel
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

PDV Bella

L' ombre et la lumière sculptaient sa silhouette. Je m' avançais vers le lit sur la pointe des pieds et tirait doucement les couvertures pour le dénuder .

J' adorais le regarder dormir , même si j'avais parfois envie de me pincer pour m' assurer que je ne rêvais pas, que c était bien mon mari, ma vie. Notre vie parfaite.

Edward bougea dans son sommeil, je me penchais et ne put m' empêcher de l' admirer , son corps mince et musclé, sa peau douce colorée par le reflet de la lune. Je mourrais d' envie de le toucher mais je n' en fis rien, je reculais légèrement voulant graver dans ma tête cette image de lui carrément sexy.

Réveiller Edward était impensable. J' avais l' impression qu' il s' abandonnait entièrement seulement quand il était totalement endormit . Et moi je peinais à croire qu' il m' appartenait vraiment, en revanche mon amour pour lui devenait chaques jours de plus en plus fort .

Oh extérieurement, je ne laissais rien paraître de mes angoisses. Je portais fièrement mon alliance et je répondais au nom de madame Edward Cullen. Le soleil se faufilait entres les branches de l' arbre de l' autre côté de la fenêtre et provoquait des vagues de lumière sur tout son corps, à chaque endroit où j'avais envie de presser mes lèvres. Tout en lui était sublime, mince et élancé.

Ni tenant plus je soufflais tout doucement sur ses lèvres, ses mains se détendirent instantanément , aussi rapide que l' éclair, il m'attrapa les poignets, me renversa et s' installa entre mes cuisses créant une douce friction entre nos deux sexe, je gémis de bien être. Seul le fin tissu de mon shorty faisait barrage entre nos deux corps, je sentis son érection se faire de plus en plus dure contre moi.

**_ Qu' est-ce que tu fabriques penchée sur moi pendant mon sommeil ?**

**_ Je te regardais dormir.**

Il ramena mes mains au-dessus de ma tête d' un geste que personnellement je trouvais sexy. Mes muscles m' étirait douloureusement , mais mon plaisir montait en flèche. Sa main libre releva mon débardeur et retira mon shorty en le balançant hors du lit, et trouva ma cuisse nue. Ses doigts effleurèrent a peine mon intimité pendant qu' il me parlait.

**_ Et pourquoi me regardais tu dormir?**

**_ Parce que j'aime ça**

Il faufila ses doigts en moi, m' obligeant à reprendre mon souffle.

**_ Dois-je chercher à comprendre pourquoi tu aimes me regarder dormir?**

Son sourire en coin qui s'étirait sur son visage et ses lèvres lui donnait toujours un air de mauvais garçon, il n' avait toujours pas fait un mouvement de ses doigts en moi, du moins pas encore.

**_ Bella?**

Je me mis à rire.

**_ Non probablement pas **lui dis je en rougissant légèrement

**_ C'est bien ce que je pensais**

Il inclina son visage vers le mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, je tendis le cou essayant de capturer ses lèvres, mais il se déroba, tandis que son doigt me rendait folle. Je sentis la raideur et la chaleur de son sexe durci contre mon intimité détrempée, je me tortillais pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience .

**_ Dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse **murmura-t-il

**_ Embrasse moi !**

Les yeux d'Edward étaient d un vert émeraudes, de long cils sombre, ses prunelles prirent une teinte noircies par le désir, il s'humecta les lèvres.

**_ Où?**

**_ Partout.. **ma voix s étrangla quand il recommença à me caresser

**_ Là? **Demanda-t-il en prenant mes seins en coupe et en pressant ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou.

**_ Dis le Bella. Je veux l' entendre**

Je résistais, même si je savais que tôt où tard il obtiendrait ce qu' il voulait, il parvenait toujours a ses fins. Mais il est vrai que son désir et le mien ne faisait généralement qu'un. J' étais toujours émerveillée de voir à quel point nous nous complétions à ce point c'était presque surnaturel.

Edward mordilla le creux qui se trouve entre ma nuque et mon épaule qu'il savait si sensible.

**_ Dis le**

Je me tortillais sous ses caresses sans répondre. Son doigt s' enfonça doucement en moi puis ressortit se contentant d' effleurer mon corps du bout du doigt, s'amusant à laisser mon désir inassouvi.

**_ Bella **reprit-il avec sérieux en plantant ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens, **Dis moi que tu veux que je te dévore la chatte**

**_ Je veux que tu glisse ton visage entre mes cuisses et que tu me fasses jouir**

Il n' esquissa aucun geste, mais son sexe se durcit encore un peu plus contre ma hanche, la veine de la base de son cou palpita précipitamment et son fabuleux sourire en coin s' accentua.

**_ J'adore quand tu dis ça**

**_J'adore quand tu le fais **murmurais-je

Notre conversation s' arrêta là, car il descendit le long de mon ventre retira mon haut pour presser sa bouche à l'endroit où je lui avais demandée. Lorsque je me mis à trembler et à crier de bonheur sous ses caresses , il revient s' allonger sur moi, me pénétra et me fit l' amour jusqu'à ce que nous jouissions tous les deux avec des cris qui ressemblaient à des prières .

ooooooooooooooo

**( se cache derrière son écran et attend la sentence )**

Relecture et mise en page faites par pierard85

Dites moi vous pensez quoi de ma première fic?

Petite bulle?


	2. L'appel

**Merci pour vos review ça fait plaisir on se retrouvent en bas **

**Chapitre 1: L'appel**

PDV Bella

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la délicieuse paresse à laquelle nous nous étions abandonnés après l'amour. Le journal que j'avais monté un peu plus tôt s' éparpilla dans un bruit de papier froissé quand Edward se pencha au dessus de moi pour décrocher. J'en profitais pour lécher la peau parfaite de son torse, mordillant d'un petit coup son mamelon ce qui le fit sursauter. Il décrocha en riant.

**_ Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit important **déclara-t-il en décrochant le téléphone.

Un silence. Je lui lançais un regard intriguée par-dessus la rubrique « cinéma » du journal . Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**_ Espèce d' enfoiré !**

Il s'assit le dos appuyait à la tête du lit les jambes repliées.

**_ Tu es où?**

J'essayais de croiser son regard, mais il était trop pris dans sa conversation et ne me prêta pas attention. Edward est comme un immense papillon qui voletait d'un centre d' intérêt à un autre et il consacrait à chaque fois toute son énergie à celui qui avait réussi a capturer dans ses filets son attention momentanément . C'était flatteur quand il s' agissait de vous, beaucoup moins quand ce n' était pas le cas comme maintenant .

**_ Et bien mon salaud… tu es vraiment verni!**

La note d' envie dans sa voix attisa ma curiosité. D'habitude, c'était toujours Edward qui possédait les jouets les plus beaux et les plus convoités.

**_ Je te croyais en France!**

Ok maintenant, je savais qui venez d' interrompre notre partie de jambe en l'air habituelle: Jacob Black, je reportais mon regard sur mon journal tout en écoutant Edward d'une oreille, il n'y avait rien d' intéressant dans l'article de toute façon.

Assister a un seul versant d' une conversation, c'est comme faire un puzzle sans s' aider de la boîte. J' écoutais les réponses qu' Edward faisait à son ami d'enfance, je connaissais mon mari, pour autant que l'on puisse prétendre connaître quelqu'un, mais je ne connaissais pas du tout Jacob Black.

**_ Ouais, ouais . Ça ne m' étonne pas: tu as eu la baraka!**

L' admiration vibrait de nouveau dans sa voix, en même temps qu'une petite note d' excitation, nouvelle pour moi. Je posais mon regard sur lui. Son visage reflétait une joie sans mélange, mais pas seulement . Je sentis autre chose, une volonté de faire plaisir presque poignante. Edward avait beau être concentré sur ses propres priorités, il n'hésitait jamais à ce réjouir du bonheur des autres. Par contre pas c'était très rare que quelque chose parvienne à l'impressionner . Encore moins l' intimider. Mais là je venais de réaliser que Jacob Black venait de réaliser ce double exploit. Autant arrêter de faire semblant de lire et l'écouter.

**_ Tu rigoles, tu dirigerais ce putain d'univers, si tu voulais!**

Je cillais. Cet enthousiasme presque enfantin m'était inconnu, comme l expression de son visage. C'était bizarre voir carrément flippant.

**_ Ouais la même chose ici.**

Un rire étouffé, presque secret, que je ne lui connaissais pas, glissa de ses lèvres.

**_ Putain, mec c'est trop génial je suis vachement content pour toi!**

Il garda le silence pendant que son interlocuteur lui parlait, je le regardais caresser d'un geste absent la petite cicatrice qui représentais un arc de cercle sur sa poitrine ,juste au dessus de son cœur, ce n'étais pas la première fois, il touchait cette cicatrice comme si il touchait un doudou chaque fois qu'il était fatigué, nerveux ou existé. Des fois il la touchait à peine juste l'effleurait, comme si il retirait une peluche de sa chemise, d'un mouvement presque hypnotique.

**_ Non? Merde j'arrive pas à y croire! C'est chiant mec, je suis désolé!**

Il passa de la joie à l'abattement en l'espace d'une demi- seconde. Ça aussi c'était inhabituel, Edward faisait toujours en sorte de laisser libre cour à ses émotion. Son vocabulaire également ce n' est pas lui qui normalement parlait plus vite qui ne le faut ou était grossier , mais là il y avait beaucoup de « putain » et de « merde »dans ses phrases depuis quelques minutes. Son expression s'éclaira aussi vite qu' elle était partie. Le soleil de son sourire transperça les nuages qui avait assombrit son visage.

**_ Quoi c'est génial! Tu rigoles? C'est une putain de bonne nouvelle! Merde je suis trop content!**

Il me fût impossible de cacher plus longtemps ma curiosité. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur , mais il ne sent rendit même pas compte. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, secouant légèrement le matelas à chaque mouvement. Les feuilles du journal glissèrent peu à peu sur les draps et tombèrent sur le sol.

**_ Quoi fantastique, oui oui … bien sûr. Ce sera un putain de pied ! Quoi ? Évidemment je suis sûr!**

Il m'effleura du regard, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'il ne me voyait pas. Son esprit était à des milliers de kilomètres de moi en France.

**_ Je suis trop content! Ouais. Préviens moi quand tu sauras. Salut vieux! A plus!**

Il coupa la communication puis s'adossa a la tête de lit avec un sourire tellement large qu' il en paraissait presque hystérique. J' attendis, qu'il parle, qu'il partage avec moi la nouvelle qui le plongeait dans cette état d'excitation.

Puis au moment où j'allais le questionner à bout de curiosité Edward se tourna vers moi et m' embrassa avec force, les doigts enfuis dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche meurtrit un peu la mienne, j'esquissais une grimace.

**_ Tu sais quoi? **souffla-t-il

Avant même que j'eu le temps de répondre, il enchaîna:

**_ Le restaurant de Jacob vient d'être racheté pour cinq fois sa mise de départ. Il est devenu un putain de millionnaire.**

Ce que je savais sur Jacob Black pouvait tenir sur des post-it, je savais qu'il travaillait en Europe plus précisément à Paris. Il était parti là-bas bien avant ma rencontre avec Edward. Il n'avait pas pu assister à notre mariage, mais il avait envoyé un cadeau qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune. Je savais qu'il avait été le meilleur ami d'Edward aux lycée et qu'ils s'étaient fâchés battus même, quand ils avaient eu vingt et un ans. J'avais toujours eu le sentiment que la blessure ne s'était jamais complètement refermée, mais les hommes n'ont pas la même façon de voir les choses que nous, et ce n'est parce qu'Edward n'avait plus de contact avec son ami d'enfance qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés malgré ce qui est pu se passer entre eux.

**_C'est vrai? Il est millionnaire?**

**_ Ce type est un vrai génie, Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir.**

Non en effet, je ne savais pas.

**_C'est une bonne nouvelle alors. Pour lui je veux dire…**

Il fronça les sourcils et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux cuivré que le soleil avait déjà illuminés de reflets dorés, bien que l' été venait juste de commencer.

**_ Ouais mais les salopards qui ont rachetés son restaurant ont décrétés qu'il ne voulait plus de lui comme Chef. Résultat il n'as plus de boulot.**

**_ Un millionnaire a-t-il réellement besoin de travailler?**

Il me lança un regard impatient.

**_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas besoin de faire quelque chose qu'on n'en a pas envie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob referme la page française. Définitivement. Il rentre aux Etats-Unis.**

Sa voix mourut doucement et se teinta de mélancolie. Puis il me regarda avec un large sourire.

**_ Je l'ai invité à la maison. Il restera ici probablement quelques temps, le temps de mettre sur pied un nouveau projet.**

**_ Quelques semaines? Ici? **je ne voulais pas être inhospitalière ,mais…

**_ Ouais!**

Le sourire qu'il me fit, se fit plus retenu, presque mystérieux et l'espace d'un instant, je vis un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

**_ Ce sera génial! Tu va adorer Jacob, bébé. Je le sais d'avance.**

Il prit ma main et mêla ses doigts aux miens avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi brillait d'excitation. Mais pas pour moi.

J'étais la seule belle-fille d' Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Malgré un accueil franchement glacial à l' époque où je sortais avec Edward puis pendant la durée de nos fiançailles , ils avaient fini par « m'adopter » à la minute où j'étais devenue officiellement une Cullen. Je me contentais de rester polies, mais ce n'étais jamais vraiment chaleureux avec ma belle-famille. Les deux sœurs d'Edward , Rosalie et Tanya était plus âgées que moi, mariées et Tanya avait même des enfants, nous n'avions rien en commun et malgré leurs efforts pour m'associer aux sorties « entre filles » qu'elle organisées fréquemment avec leur mère, il n'y avait pas de complicité entre nous. J'en avais l'habitude.

C'était sans compter sur Esmée, bien sûr, elle voulait tous savoir sur ce que nous faisions , comment nous le faisions et combien ça coûtais. Son insatiable curiosité avait tendance à me pousser a un mutisme déstabilisant. Comme elle n'obtenait rien d'Edward , c'était à moi de le faire. Seulement voilà Edward, lui ne se souciais pas de froisser sa mère, il répondait par un haussement d'épaule à ses jérémiades et restait de marbre à ses airs de martyrs, pas moi!

Je ne supportais ni ces airs pincés, ni ces allusion pesante aux respect que l'on doit à ses aînés, ni le fait de vanter constamment le caractère si facile de ses Rosalie et Tanya, qui ELLES, ne faisait pas de cachotteries. Et par-dessus tout je ne supportais plus ses intrusions dans notre vie de couple. Fait chier.

**_ J'aimerais que ta mère cesse de me demander quand je vais me décider a lui donner des petits-enfants **déclarais-je d'une voix posée mais sèche.

Il me lança un bref regard avant de le reposer sur la route, rendue glissante par la pluie.

**_ Elle t'a demandé ça? Quand?**

**_ Tu écouterais quand elle te parle au lieu d'hocher la tête systématiquement , façon même ça sa lui fait plaisir, et c'est plutôt « QUAND » ne me l'a-t-elle pas demandais? **rectifiais-je froidement.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et fixais devant moi, lui ne parlait presque jamais quand il était au volant, des larmes me nouèrent la gorge mais je les ravalais.

**_ C'est une façon de parler **déclara-t-il enfin en s'engageant dans notre allée. **elle ne cherche pas à t'embêter.**

**_ Ta mère ne dis jamais rien par hasard, elle fait comme si elle plaisantait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.**

**_ Bella… **il coupa le moteur en soupirant, l'obscurité nous engloutissait **Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi te mettre dans cette état, je t'assure.**

**_ Elle me pose constamment cette question, Edward. Chaque fois que nous allons chez eux . Ça devient lourd, tu comprends? **lui dis-je en pivotant sur mon siège pour lui faire face.

**_ Elle veut que nous ayons des enfants. Qui y a t-il de mal à cela **dit-il tandis qu' il caressa et se mit a jouer avec ma nattes.

Je ne répondis rien et Edward retira sa main. Mes yeux maintenant habitué au noir je distinguais mieux son corps: les contours sombres de son visage, l'éclat de ses yeux dans la lumière qui brillait au loin, de l'autre côté du lac.

**_ Relax, Bella. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame.**

J'ouvris ma portière sans répondre, je relevais la tête et laissais couler la pluie effaçant mes larmes. Edward sortit à son tour, sa chaleur m'enveloppa avant même que son bras n'entoure mes épaules.

**_ Viens à l'abri, tu es trempée.**

Je me laissais entraîner dans la maison en silence, je me rendis directement dans la salle de bain, retirais mes vêtements que je mis en tas à mes pieds et ouvris en grand le robinet de la douche. J'avais mes nattes et mes cheveux tombaient en désordre sur ma poitrine. J'avais les yeux fermés, mais le bref souffle d'air froid quand il fit glisser la cloison vitrée m'avertit de sa présence juste avant qu'il ne m'enlace. Je pressais mon visage contre son torse pendant que l'eau s'écoulait sur nos deux corps, il me caressait le dos de bas en haut et de haut en bas, en suivant la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale de la même façon qu' il caressait sa cicatrice en forme de demi-lune. L'eau me coulait dans la bouche, dans le nez, me piquant les yeux, je reculais légèrement.

**_ Hé… ne soit pas triste. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois triste bébé.**

**_ Elle me rend folle **murmurais-je

**_ Je sais**

Il enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux. NON il ne savait pas.

**_ Ce n'est jamais à toi qu'elle fait ce genre de réflexions .**

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder. L'eau éclaboussa mon visage, me faisant cligner des yeux.

**_ Parce qu'elle sait que je n'aurais pas de réponse a lui donner, elle sait que c'est toi qui pilote **dit-il en caressant mes sourcils avec son pouce.

**_ Pourquoi , pourquoi est-ce moi qui pilote?**

**_ Parce que tu as un don pour ça!**

J'aurais pu me rebeller devant une réponse aussi facile, mais je m' écartais et attrapa la bouteille de shampooing.

**_ Je voudrais seulement que ta mère me lâche un peu c'est tout .**

**_ Tu n'as qu' à lui dire**

**_ Mais bien sûr. Ta mère accepte facilement les critiques c'est bien connu **soupirais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour que j y presse du shampooing.

**_ Elle sera vexée et alors?**

Ce que je voulais c'était qu' « il » dise à sa mère de me ficher la paix, mais ce n' était pas la peine d'y penser. Il était le fils chéri qui avait toujours raison et ce statut le plaçait au-dessus des vils querelles entre belle-mère et belle-fille.

**_ Nous allons manquer d'eau chaude.**

Edward nous rinça ferma le robinet et j'attrapa deux serviettes dans le placard près de la cabine de douche. Je lui en tendis une, mais avant même que je ne déplie la mienne, il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira à lui.

**_ Viens, bébé. Ne soit pas triste **me murmura-t-il dans les cheveux.

Il m' était impossible de rester longtemps fâché avec Edward, il est tendre et généreux avec tout le monde . Il prit son temps de me sécher et d'essorer soigneusement mes cheveux, frottant mon dos, mes hanches, mon entrejambe, mes cuisses, mes mollets.

Il se mit à genou devant moi et me souleva un pied puis l'autre pour l'essuyer. Lorsqu'il lâcha la serviette, ma respiration était haletante, et mon cœur battait plus vite. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à lui d'un geste tendre. Il embrassa le petit triangle de boucles brune entre mes cuisses, je gémis de désir. Ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe pour m'attirer plus près encore pendant que sa langue venait titiller mon clitoris. Une fois, deux fois, je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer mes gémissements.

Soudain il me fit pivoter, pour m'appuyer sur la baignoire. Je brûlais littéralement de désir, il m'enflammait. Toujours à genoux devant moi, il m'écarta plus largement les jambes afin de plonger sa langue et ses doigts au plus profond de mon intimité, et plus rien d'autre n'exista. Il insinua un autre doigt en moi , un murmure de satisfait pénétra ses lèvres, je gémis en réponse. Sa langue continuait avec lenteur, tandis que ses doigts allait et venait légèrement plié afin de presser a chaque passage le renflement de mon point g. Je basculais la tête en arrière, les mains agrippées au bord de la baignoire le dos cambré , les cuisses écartées. La position n'est certes pas des plus confortable, mais le plaisir balaya le reste.

**_ Tu es en train de venir, je le sens **me dit-il d'une voix rauque **Ne résiste pas. Je veux que tu jouisses.**

**_ Je veux te sentir en moi **haletais-je.

Il se leva.

**_ Redresse-toi et tourne-toi.**

J'obéis. Il empoigna mes hanches pendant que j'agrippais la baignoire et me penche en avant m'offrant plus à lui. Il me pénétra avec fougue ce qui me fit crier de plaisir, puis entama un va et viens rapide. À chaque mouvement mon intérieur se resserrer de plus en plus sur son sexe. L'orgasme étais là, tout proche en attente pour m' emporter. Je retiens ma respiration et me poussa plus contre Edward. Il agrippa mes hanches. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas me laisser distraire par la petite araignée au fond de la baignoire. Son membre dur m'écartelait. À bout de souffle je faufilais ma main dans les replis brûlant de mon sexe pour caresser mon clitoris gonflés , des petits râles s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Le téléphone sonna. J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut, Edward tressaillit lui aussi et son sexe dévia légèrement, m'infligeant une douleur aiguë qui me coupa le souffle, deuxième sonneries, qui fit voler ma concentration en éclats.

**_ Reste avec moi, bébé, on y est presque **Murmura-t-il en retrouvant son rythme.

Troisième sonneries. Je me raidis mais Edward posa une main sur mon épaule pour me ramenais à lui. Son autre main s'insinua dans mon entrejambe pour remplacer la mienne et il me caressa sans merci, me plaquant contre lui. Le répondeur se mit en route. Je fermais les yeux, empoignant le rebord de la baignoire et poussait plus mes fesses contre Edward.

**_ Salut, Eddie **fit une voix comme du caramel. **Désolé d'appeler si tard, vieux mais j'ai perdu ma montre et je ne sais pas quelle heure il est.**

Je relâchais la respiration que j'avais retenus sans m' en rendre compte. Edward accéléra la cadence avec un grognement. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et ma tête me tourna un peu. Mon clitoris se gonfla encore plus sous ses caresses.

**_ Je voulais juste t' informer du jour de mon arrivé.**

Son rire, comme un chuchotement, s'éleva dans le silence. J'avais l'impression qu'il était ivre, défoncé ou simplement épuisé. Il avait une voix chaude, et profonde, langoureuse. Une voix sexy.

**_ Il faut que j' y aille. J'ai l'intention d'écumer toutes les boîtes de nuit avant de quitter Paris. Appelle-moi sur mon portable, vieux frère, tu connais mon numéro.**

Derrière moi, Edward laissa échapper un grondement étouffé. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches et un orgasme foudroya mon corps et je vis des étoiles derrière mes paupières closes.

**_ J'ai hâte de te revoir**, poursuivit-il **Ce sera génial de discuter comme au bon vieux temps . A plus.**

Edward cria, je tremblais violemment. Nous jouîmes ensemble sans un mot, tout en écoutant Jacob Black nous parler de l'autre bout de la planète.

ooooooooooooooo

**Merci tous spéciale a Pierard85 et Ranianada Pour mes premières review**

**Veuillez m'excusée pour le retard je compte poster plus souvent mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai **

**mis une plombe a comprendre le fonctionnement du site (se cache la tête dans mes mains).**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous emballerons autant que le prologue **

**(en mode panique attend votre verdicts)**

**Chapitre mis en page et relus par pierard85**

**Vous savez ce qu il reste a faire**

**A bientôt Lili**


End file.
